


You and Me... Against the Whole Wide World

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kindergarden, Spanking, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of the Winchester's boys on Sam’s first day at School</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me... Against the Whole Wide World

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I discovered the joy of wee!chesters stories about two years ago and discovered a different side of myself, more prone to cuteness, lol. Anyway, the prompt is one of those little thing that could go in various directions but that I knew in my heart had to be a nice fluffy piece for sure. One of these innocent moments, you cannot really predict but that was meaningful enough, we’d remember it years later, almost by accident and it would make you smile. Well at least that is what the prompt and story evoked to me. Thanks to [info]atalantaj for looking this over, it gave me more confidence to step outside of my writing comfort zone. I hope the story is a good answer to the prompt...

You and Me... Against the Whole Wide World!

Spanked by Spike

 

Sammy wanted to be in Kindergarten, ever since Dean started to go to school; he wanted to do just like his big brother did. He had dreamed about his backpack and just couldn’t pick between all the cool cartoon characters. Dean had a Batman backpack, but Sam was leaning towards Superman. He loved all the bright colors on it.

Dad had spent the morning with him at a special store. It was a big one called Walmart… They had so many things there. Usually Dad only took them to the grocery store where there weren’t nearly as many toys and school stuff. Sam definitely preferred being here.

He and Dean started school on Tuesday, the day after Labor Day, so they had to hurry up with the shopping, and here they were going through all the aisles, dad was picking up things that he and Dean would need for school and was letting him and his big brother choose what it was they wanted exactly. It was absolutely wonderful. Daddy even said he could have a new box of crayons and some pencils. Sam loved it!

It was so cool doing something fun with Daddy, and all the goodies in the cart. Dad didn’t seem to care that everything costed money. Dad also let them have lunch at McDonald’s. Sammy had the greatest day ever, in particular because after shopping Dean played with him and after their showers they got to play even more, and went to bed a little later than usual. Sam was so happy he barely slept.

 

Today, unlike yesterday was not a good day at all though. Sammy just wanted to cry. Dean wasn’t here. Sam was alone in a room full of odd kids, some that talked, some that stayed by themselves and the cheery lady sitting on the floor with them was an additional upset. Every time he wanted to leave the room to go find Dean, she’d stop him and bring him back to the circle for storytelling.

Sam had plenty of stories to share about his hero Dean and his Daddy that taught him how to read already. Well he couldn’t read really big words yet, but could read all his story books at home. But the teacher said they could only talk for a couple of minutes each, and now Sam wanted Dean even more. Dean never had a time limit on how long Sam could talk for.

Soon, a bell rang and the morning kindergarten class was over. Sam couldn’t be anymore excited, now he could definitely see his brother. After all the only reason he wanted to go to school was to spend his days with his big brother!

Things didn’t quite work out that way.

When the morning Kindergarten classes were out for the day, the elementary school children were just going to lunch. Sam was escorted to another part of the school by the teacher helper lady, where he was in an after school program until Dean got out in the afternoon, on his way to the other building he saw Dean walking into the cafeteria. Sam called out his brother’s name and started racing towards him, but Dean didn’t hear him and the lady escorting him quickly steered him into another direction...

The good news was that now, Sam knew where to go to find dean, but first he wanted to play a bit. The playground here was so much cooler than the tiny one in the kindergarten area. He played for a little while at the playground of the after school place and had a blast, going back and forth on the curved slide, jumping up and down until it was his turn on the monkey bars and that was so far the best part of the day.

Soon though, he decided to try to join with Dean and asked the babysitter lady if he could go to the bathroom.. She indicated the direction and walked a bit with him but had to bring her attention back to the yard and other kindergarteners waiting for their mom and dad to pick them up. Sam made a quick pit stop at the bathroom, just to be extra safe.

After a minute he walked out of the restroom and was happy the babysitter lady wasn’t anywhere nearby. The 5 year old looked left then right, before taking off away from the after school class room to the rest of the school. There were doors everywhere and the windows to peek in where just too high, Sammy couldn’t figure out how to find Dean. He wondered where the cafeteria was maybe Dean was still there. He wasn’t going to abandon his mission so easily, he started looking at all the bags left on hooks outside each classroom, trying to spot the Batman backpack with his brother’s name on it. He could always wait for Dean there. He’d have to go there after lunch. He was done with the main hall and was heading left, getting tired of tracking all these backpacks and seeing tons of kids faces, of which none were Dean’s, when he accidently bumped into his teacher, all five angry feet of Mrs. Rosalynd.

“What are you doing here Mr. Winchester?” she asked all prim and proper.

“I’m looking for my brother, Ma’am” Sam said very politely back. He could be prim and proper too, and with that he tried to circumvent the adult in front of him.

“Not so fast young man, you’re supposed to be in the day care until your father comes and pick you and your brother up” she lashed out grabbing his arm and halting his progress.

Sam was getting upset. “But I want to see Deaaaaan!”

Mrs. Rosalynd lowered herself to look him straight in the eyes. “Lunch is over in a couple of minutes. He’ll be back in class; you will see him at the end of the day, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me Sammy, I don’t want to go back to the day care. I want to spend my day with Dean.”  
Sam was flushed, upset with all the negativity and beyond himself, it couldn’t be that hard to understand he wanted to go to school with his brother and STAY with his brother.

“Well it’s not possible. So, you are coming back with me and that’s that!” as the teacher rose and tried to lead the way, the young Winchester dropped, rolled and rushed past her to the wing he had wanted to explore. It didn’t take long for the adult to catch up with him and right there, she bent the little boy under her arm and applied a firm swat to his bottom.

Sam was stunned and furious. He tried squirming his way out from under her arm and she spanked him a second and third time. Sammy wailed, and started worming around, hoping to be dropped on the floor and escape.

“Young man, you need to calm down now.” And that statement was punctuated with another sharp smack, this one to the back of his legs. It hurt. Sammy felt some tears roll on his cheeks and just stopped moving, he just couldn’t understand what was happening and why the teacher wanted to hurt him.

Mrs Rosalynd must have felt the change and right away stopped the spanking. Not that it had been a harsh one or even a long one, but she needed this little man to learn to respect his elders. She dropped to her knees again and put the boy in front of her. With her thumbs, she removed the fat tears stuck on the rosy cheeks and tried to explain, “Sam, when you take off like this it makes people worry. You can’t leave without telling anyone where you are going, honey.”

A hiccup escaped the poor little boy, “But you don’t wanna let me see Dean.”

“Maybe we can contact the office and you can see him for a little bit.” She sighed.

“Can I?” He watched his teacher nod her head and he smiled “Ok” he murmured.

The teacher rose again and waited for the distraught boy to take her hand. When he did, she walked him back to the day care room and found a Kleenex for him to blow his nose with and gave him a lollipop. Sammy smiled and sat down at a table where there was construction paper and crayons. He wanted to draw something cool for his brother.

He felt the sting on his bottom, these little plastic chairs were really not comfortable, but Sam wasn’t as restless as before, and ten minutes later, like his teacher had promised him, Dean showed up at the classroom and Sam couldn’t be any happier.

 

The End.

 

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Story created for the 2011 Holiday Challenge: http://spn-spankings.livejournal.com/tag/2011%20fic%20exchange
> 
> Also crossposted at my LJ here: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/20060.html


End file.
